twenty three skiddoo
by tomato machine
Summary: He does not wait for her reply. They both know she will cave, so he wastes no time on formalities, like say, her go-ahead, before grabbing her hand and dashing off some random, inappropriately placed cliff. Barry x Dawn


Title: GERONIMO!

Rating: G  
Disclaimer: ehh, ain't mine. Song too.  
Characters: Barry/Jun, Dawn/Hikari  
Notes: EXPANDED! VETTED! GAME-VERSE! (I FORGOT THE SONG LAST TIME.)  
Summary: He does not wait for her reply. They both know she will cave, so he wastes no time on formalities, like say, her go-ahead, before grabbing her hand and dashing off some random, inappropriately placed cliff.

Song: Oh Yeah - The Subways  
_Well, everytime I feel you're coming round, you're going down  
You hit the ground with every force, it makes no sense or sound_

...

It goes like this: on the first Sunday after her inauguration into the hall of fame, she runs into him in Sunnyshore while on her way back home. Where, after the umpteenth time of losing to her (He is still unperturbed by this fact, "I'm only one step behind you!"), he proposes they celebrate, "You don't remember, Dawn? It's our 100th battle!"

She smiles, gives him a look.

"Okay. I lied. So its not." He rubs the base of his neck, grins sheepishly, "I'm sorry for missing your whole Elite Four shindig. And err, your birthday, that too. But hey, let me make it up to you. How about it? My treat!"

He does not wait for her reply. They both know she will cave, so he wastes no time on formalities, like say, her go-ahead, before grabbing her hand and dashing off some random, inappropriately placed cliff.

* * *

Heart in her throat, blood rushing to her feet, or her head, she is not quite certain at this point, she can only barely make out the "Fly!" before landing on something soft, feathery and unmistakably not the ground some thirty feet below them.

And before she regains enough sense to remember to hit him for yet another rash act, she is already laughing, and holding onto her hat to keep it from flying off, and into the wind. She is giddy possibly only from the fact that they are not two indiscernible figures splat flat on the impossibly fine, sandy beach of Sunnyshore; and maybe the vertigo. That too.

"I know this great place near Pastoria and- Ouch! What was that for?"

She is not quite so quick to forget though.

They wave goodbye to Jasmine as they depart; guffawing at the dumbstruck look they receive in return as his Staraptor weaves through the air in an aerodynamic display that would make Winona proud.

Their hands are still clasped through this, and Dawn quickly pulls away when she notices. Barry brushes it off like nothing, brief frown almost immediately replaced by a goofy grin. This goes unnoticed to all but his Staraptor, who caws gutturally in disapproval, before doing a dive.

"Pfft. Staraptor's just showing off," Barry reasons, attempting to arrange his scarf in a way that won't slap him in the face every five seconds, "Its been a while, but I think he's still pissed that your Luxio trounced him that one time."

She views this as would a subdued spectator, scooting over to help only at his blatant incapacity.

She huffs, feigns fluster, "You haven't changed much, if at all."

He laughs, tilts his head to assist.

"You too. Remember what they used to say about us?" He scrunches up his face, "Incon… Inconspicuous?"

"Inconceivably incorrigible."

He laughs, "Yea, that was it."

Over and under and- "Done."  
She admires her handiwork, smiles on impulse.

* * *

And maybe this is just one of those moments that could go on and on and on, with the wind whirling in her ears, and Barry at the helm, because amidst all this, Dawn finds she doesn't mind.

They haven't really changed much, if at all, not that either mind.

* * *

_It's your eyes that make me smile, oh yeah oh yeah  
Wasting time, hanging out, oh yeah oh yeah  
These teenage years, no they don't last, oh yeah oh yeah  
These teenage lips, they speak too fast, oh yeah oh yeah  
_

_

* * *

_

END-THING: Drabble series? Chapter fic? Both? What say you?  
EDIT 02: Took anon's advice. Thanks anon. :D  
Anyone with suggestions/crits/comments/requests/ just holler.


End file.
